the_astral_lineagefandomcom-20200215-history
Mary
'Mary Brannon, ' (メアリー ブラノン Mearii Buranon) often referred to as '''"Bloody Mary" '''is a Mercenary, and former Consort to the Vampire King, Mishca. She is now reigning Queen of Vampires. History Mary was born and raised in Greenwich, England. Her mother was a Countess, and she, along with her four other sisters, were under high scrutiny from the court. Mary's father was close friends with the King, so Mary often found herself within the company of the Royal family. Mary's mother was harder on her than her other sisters, due to her rather abrasive personality. As she was the oldest, and not yet married, her mother wanted Mary to be engaged to the Prince. Although she had no problem playing the role of Noble Daughter in dress and looks, whenever she opened her mouth, it was with a scathing tongue. By the time she was 24, she was still not yet married. She wasn't even interested in men, marriage, or politics. Instead, she spent a majority of her time training with the soldiers in secret. A friend of hers, Sir Charles, was the one who taught her basic techniques. However, when she turned 25, Mary met a visiting noble from another country named Misha. He was not put off by her snide remarks, or her uncaring attitude while being spoken to. Although foreign to Mary, she still wasn't impressed with him. She especially did not care for his attempts to court her. On her 26th birthday, while she slept in her room, Misha and a few of his men kidnapped Mary. It was then he revealed his true identity: A "Vampire Prince" in the Astral Chaos. His intentions from the beginning, were to have Mary be his wife, and soon Queen... whether she wanted to or not. Astral Chaos In Astral Chaos, Mary was taken to Mischa's castle, where she was turned through being forcibly fed his blood. After awakening, Mischa had her put into an arena. In the arena, were four other women, apparently vampires themselves. An audience surrounded them. On a throne in the Audience, Mischa announced that they were to fight to the death. Mary refused to die. After winning the battle, Mischa proclaimed that he knew she would, and that is simply reinforced his want to marry her. Seething on the inside, Mary allowed herself to be trained. She was forced to wear a ridiculous "armour" in the form of a bikini, but she went with it. Now that she was a vampire, it was harder to put damage on her. It was when her and Mischa's wedding was announced, did she develop the idea to kill Mischa and leave. Her power grew stronge every day, and he grew more and more naive. He was foolish enough to think that Mary actually would obediently stay here and be his wife. However, after their wedding, Mary found herself pregnant. This put a temporary hault in her plans, and despite hating Mischa, she could not help but love her son, who was born with pale hair and eyelashes. A year after her son was born, Mary walked into the throne room with Mischa, and in front of a crowd of vampires, she killed him. When her sword cleaved his head off, her hair began to turn a bloody red. Ignoring the blood on her face, Mary snatched the crown off Mischa's head. Mary tossed it on her own head and sat on the throne, daring anyone to combat her. 1580 Personality Mary is a serious person, and often comes off as aggressive and hot-headed. She is not one for trivialities, and is only seen being gentle with her son, Zachariah. She loves being in battle, and is something on the sadistic side, Mary enjoys seeing her opponents suffer. Ever since being turned, she has an incredible bloodlust, and not for just consuming it. She loves to see it, which earned her the nickname, "Bloody Mary," in battle. Physical Appearance Mary is pale and covered in freckles (which are not properly portrayed in her official artwork). She has a thicker figure due to her training while under Mischa's rule, and it is most notable in her arms. Although she is known for her strange red hair, its colour was originally platinum blonde, and her eyes were pale blue. People used to comment very often on her hair, as her eyelashes were as pale as her hair. Mary's hair remains red so long as she continually kills people and uses blood magic. Weapons and Skills Mary uses a sword crafted by Mishca. It is made out of a metallic element only found in Astral Chaos. Relationships *Mother to Cyril Theme Music "War in Heaven" by SepticFlesh Trivia *Mary is a character adapted from Mary Brannon Gallery 20191004133453 1.jpg|Mary 1P 20191004133507 1.jpg|Mary 1P Close up 20191004140256 1.jpg|Mary 2P 20191004140400 1.jpg|Mary 2P 20190325150828_1.jpg|Blood Queen Mary 20190218202044_1.jpg|another shot of Blood Queen Mary Soul Calibur VI Screenshot 2019.05.24 - 17.21.28.94.png Soul Calibur VI Screenshot 2019.05.24 - 17.17.11.70.png Soul Calibur VI Screenshot 2019.05.24 - 17.16.16.55.png Mary by Black Betrayal.jpg|Mary drawn by the incredibly talented Black-Rayal/Betrayal Blood Mary Throne.jpg|Mary, after killing Mischa and ascending to the Vampiric Throne Mary.png|Original Mary Concept by LightningSakura Zachariah.png|Mary's first born son, Zachariah, concepts Category:New Timeline Category:NT Females